1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is directed to a volatile material dispensing system and, in particular, a volatile material dispenser which is adapted to release a volatile material into an environment during use both passively and actively.
2. Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Many devices and apparatuses have been developed for delivering a volatile material to an environment of use. Some devices disseminate the volatile material using passive means. Examples of devices with passive means include devices having a volatile material evaporate from a substrate or membrane, which disseminate the volatile material into the environment. Other passive devices have a reservoir, which contains a volatile material that is released into the environment as the volatile material evaporates. However, these devices do not allow a user to provide an increased dissemination of the volatile material into the environment.
In addition to the aforementioned passive devices, active devices or devices that include a combination of passive and active devices, have been developed to aid in the dissemination of the volatile material. Many of these active dispensers require the use of electrical components to run a fan, heater, or other mechanism to enhance the dissemination of the volatile material from a substrate, membrane, or reservoir.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus for manually enhancing delivery of a volatile material without the aid of an electrical component.